


You Set My Soul On Fire

by witchesmortuary



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Selina Meyer meets austrian ambassador Charlotte Wolff and they fuck. (It's kind of like the scene with Tom James and Selina Meyer except it's gay & Gary doesn't see them lmao)
Relationships: Selina Meyer/Charlotte(Downhill)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Set My Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i got randomly and decided to write it. Thanks to a friend on Twitter who was very supportive and came up with the mere idea that places an austrian hotelowner into the veep universe.
> 
> If there are any typos or errors in general. Let me know kindly. ♡

When she had kicked out her ex-husband this time, Selina had sworn she wouldn’t let anyone get emotionally close to her again. Andrew already knew enough of her, she didn’t need another man running around knowing how she slept, that she was talking in her sleep and sometimes ended up on the floor because she moved so much in her sleep.

But when she met Charlotte, she was ready to abandon that thought and push it right back into that sad little corner of her brain where Selina had already put all those ridiculous ideas she had formed over the years.

Selina met Charlotte during an event with different countries from Europe. It was one of the most boring events each year.

At first she had seen the red haired woman from a distance, heard her laugh and saw a flash of a short red dress. In Selena’s opinion, Charlotte looked almost angelic. And if someone had asked Selina while she was intoxicated, she probably would have answered just that. Charlotte Wolff was like an angel with her pale skin, her red hair and the way she held herself.

``Gary? Gary do you know who that is?´´ Selina asked her Personal Aide and closest Friend Gary. He looked to where her finger was pointing and frowned a little.

He looked confused, almost shocked that he couldn‘t answer a question but Kent sighed and replied: ``That‘s the austrian ambassador. She arrived only 10 minutes ago because her flight got delayed.´´

Selina nodded. She was impressed. If her flight was delayed, that meant she still had a jet lag but she certainly did not look like it. ``What‘s her name Kent?´´

The campaign manager raised an eyebrow but said: ``Charlotte. Charlotte Wolff.´´ He could almost see how the vice president got tense.

``Charlotte..Wolff. God. That‘s a pretty name..´´ she murmured and immediately straightened her back when she saw that said woman walked towards her with a big smile. Selina narrowed her eyes but smiled.

When Charlotte stood right before her she smiled almost as bright as the chandelier. ``Miss Meyer. It is so nice to finally meet you.´´ she exclaimed and pulled Selina into a hug who immediately stiffened.

Gary also stiffened and widened his eyes. The Dress. He thought all nervous until the redhead finally let go and smiled at each one individually.

``It‘s a pleasure, Miss Wolff. I hope you had a pleasant flight.´´ Kent said and moved forward to shake her hand. Beside him, Selina still eyed the woman.

He fucked her. Her inner voice screamed at her, ready to scratch out those green-blue eyes. Those perfect eyes that expressed happiness and confidence.

She shook her head slightly and looked over to Kent and Charlotte who seemed to get along just fine. That was another thing, she immediately disliked. They weren‘t supposed to get along, Kent was supposed to feel say hello and go away. He needed to stop talking to her he - ``Miss Wolff, can I get you something to drink? Champagne or Wine?´´

Selina hadn‘t even noticed that she had said something until the red head looked at her and smiled. ``A glass of champagne would be great.´´ she replied and looked at her as if she knew her thoughts, knew Selina was thinking about her and knew that she fucked her ex-husband.

``I‘ll get it.´´ Gary replied quickly and was already on his way to the bar to get both women a drink.

Charlotte followed him with her eyes for a second and turned around again. ``Is he your butler?´´ she asked bluntly which made both Kent and Selina chuckle.

``Something like it. He‘s my Personal Aide. He makes sure I eat and drink enough and carries everything.´´ Selina replied and brushed a strand behind her ear which fell into her face. She noticed that Charlotte actually watched her every move, almost like a lion waiting to attack and it made Selina even more nervous.

She didn‘t like that Charlotte was watching her. She felt like a prey. Normally she was the one studying people, Making sure that no one did anything stupid but now the tables were reversed.

Selina was about to say something when Gary returned with the drinks and while bringing the glass to her lips, she watched Charlotte drink. Her red lips wrapping around the glass and leaving a light red stain.

It took her only a mere second to make her decision. She needed to talk to the red head, privately. ``Miss Wolff, may I talk to you for a second? Somewhere private maybe?´´ she spoke before she had even realized her mouth was moving. But Selina was determined. She wanted to confront her.

Charlotte looked just a little surprised but nodded her head with a smirk on her lips. ``Of course Ma‘am. Lead the way.´´ she said and finished her glass before handing it off to a waiter.

As both women started walking, Selina looked over her shoulder at Gary who had already started following and said sharply: ``Alone Gary. Get a drink or something for fuck‘s sake.´´ Then she faced Charlotte who smiled, a little confused but followed the vice president.

When they entered one of the lounges that were actually empty, Charlotte watched Selina pace the room before coming to a stop before the red head. ``What is so important that you need to talk in private with me?´´ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Selina hated the effect that Charlotte was having on her. She formed fists and pressed them to her sides. ``You fucked Andrew. You fucked my ex-husband.´´ she said surprisingly calm.

Charlotte looked as if she hadn‘t understood but then started laughing. ``Andrew,,,yes. He was terrible at sex.´´ she asked, oblivious to the rage that was boiling inside of the other woman.

Selina blinked several times, baffled by that answer. ``You were the whore my husband cheated on me with while I was running for office!´´ she almost screamed and started shaking.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. ``I did not know he was married! If I had known, I would not have touched that man!´´ replied with the same volume and stepped forward into Selina‘s personal space. ``He threw himself at me. Like a slut!´´ Their noses nearly touched when she said that.

Selina‘s mind went crazy. Charlotte’s perfume, the thought of that woman on top of her ex-husband and the thoughts she had formed over the evening fighting for the upper hand but all they did was making her confused, a little dazed. In the end, the way Charlotte‘s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip pushed her over the edge.

She pressed her lips against the other woman and grabbed her face. Charlotte hummed into the kiss and responded with the same force, laying her hands on her hips and pulling her closer. It was all tongues and teeth, pulling on lips and trying to dominate the other.

They stumbled backwards until Charlotte‘s back hit the wall. She groaned into the kiss and pushed one hand into Selina‘s hair, tugging on it, making her moan. Selina let one hand wander under the red dress, brushing over the skin and grabbing her ass tightly. Again, Charlotte moaned.

Selina liked the sound out of her mouth. She caressed her jaw and started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point until Charlotte moaned again. Her other hand came up from under the dress and palmed her Charlotte‘s breast over the dress.

Charlotte‘s hand started wandering too. From her hips and hair, to her breasts and to her ass. She moaned quietly as the other woman sucked on her neck and she was sure, she was going to leave bruises if she didn‘t stop her now so she grabbed Selina by her waist and switched places, Selina now the one being pushed against the wall.

Charlotte leaned close to her face, nibbling on her earlobe before whispering: ``I can‘t have you leaving marks on my neck.´´ Then she kissed her again, her fingers playing with the zipper on Selina‘s back. Then she pulled it down quickly and helped her out of the dress. Selina was about to kick off her heels off, when Charlotte grabbed her by her ass and hoisted her up.

It made the other woman squeak and wrap her legs around her waist. ``I swear if you are gonna let me fall I will - ´´ she couldn‘t even finish that sentence because Charlotte pushed her bra down and latched onto her left nipple. Selina moaned loudly and bumped her head against the wall. She cringed slightly at the pain but quickly forgot about those.

Charlotte let go of her nipple with a pop and smirked at her. ``Or you will what?´´ she asked with a raised eyebrow and brushed a strand behind her ear, kissing the spot behind her ear that made her legs go weak and made her whimper. For a moment, Charlotte looked around and spotted both a chaise lounge and a table. She grinned and turned her head back to the other woman. ``Table or couch? You have the choice.´´ she said while returning to kissing her neck.

Selina‘s mind was clouded. Couch, Table, wall, floor who even fucking cared, she thought and moaned. ``D-Don‘t care. Just fuck me.´´ she said.

Charlotte just laughed silently and grabbed her ass tighter and carried her over to the nearest table. Selina wanted to shut the other woman up. Her laugh was melodic and made her feel things she didn‘t want to talk about. So she grabbed her cheeks and kissed her again, sliding her tongue into her mouth and fighting for dominance.

When they made it to the table, Selina pushed everything off the table and grabbed Charlotte‘s hair to pull her closer. The redhead let her hands wander to Selina‘s bra, fumbling to take it off and then to her panties. She brushed over the silk material and felt how wet Selina was. She chuckled into the kiss and brushed her nose against her jaw and said lowly: ``You are soaking, Selina. We better do something about that.´´

Selina whimpered and bucked forward, her head falling back. ``Just get on with it. We don‘t have all night.´´ she groaned and shook slightly in anticipation. Not only was Charlotte a stunning woman, in this moment, her accent was the most erotic thing she had heard.

It‘s like she forgot the fight they just had and that they were just in another room and anytime now someone could be walking in. She heard the music and the loud laughter.

When she felt fingers brushing over her slit she let out a loud groan. Charlotte‘s hands seemed to be everywhere. Selina grabbed red curls and pulled her up to her again into a rough kiss.

Just as their tongues touched, Charlotte pushed two fingers inside her which made her moan. Selina grabbed her shoulder tight and pushed herself off the table so she was able to get closer to the fingers currently inside her. She felt lips moving to her neck and her collarbone, kissing and biting just so it stung.

She tried to swallow the moans, to keep it quiet but the arousal inside her was constantly building. ``M-More! Please, Charlotte.´´ she moaned while her heel dug into her lower back.

Charlotte chuckled against her neck and bit into her jaw lightly. ``You are begging very beautifully.´´ she whispered and spread her legs a little further so she could move her fingers faster and harder. ``What do you want? Tell me, Selina.´´

Selina gasped and bit into her hand, groaning into her hand. She was so close. So unable to form even a proper sentence. She just pushed on Charlotte‘s shoulder, hoping she would understand.

Charlotte smirked and slowed her fingers. ``What is it? Do you want me to eat you out? Put my tongue on your pussy?´´ she whispered low into Selina‘s ear and received nothing but a sharp nod and moan. ``Ask nicely, Selina.´´ she murmured into her ear and bit her earlobe.

The brunette groaned impatiently and completely overcome with arousal. ``P-Please Charlotte. Please eat me out.´´ she whimpered with a high pitched voice.

``Of course.´´ she said and got on her knees, pulling Selina further to the edge. She pushed her legs further apart and buried her face between them. At first she licked over her slit, slowly and teasingly.

Selina let out a shaky breath and buried one of her hands inside the red curls, tugging lightly and trying to direct to where she wanted her mouth. ``Fuck you‘re-you‘re good.´´ she moaned and threw her head back.

Charlotte smirked just a bit before she pushed the two fingers inside her again and started playing with her clitoris. She kept sucking on it while moving her fingers.

Selina almost screamed when she came. She fell back on the desk and cringed at the sharp pain coursing through her back. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes.

When she felt her legs being moved she snapped them open and looked at Charlotte who had started to adjust her dress. She needed a second to form coherent words but then said: ``Don‘t you want me to return the..favor?´´ she said, suddenly feeling almost embarrassed.

Charlotte put on her heels and helped her off the table then. ``Another time.´´ she said and pressed a short but deep kiss on her lips. Then she grabbed Selina‘s dress and handed it over to her. ``I will call. Before I leave.´´

With that, she turned around and left the room. Selina could hear her greeting her security guards and blushed a deep red. Shortly after she got dressed, Gary rushed in to check on her but she just walked out and back to the crowd, always looking out for the red head, waiting to see her smirk. But she had left already.

``I will call. Before I leave.´´ she repeated in her head. If someone had asked her, she would have said that she didn‘t care. But deep down, she knew she cared. And she hated that she cared.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡


End file.
